The Rise of Creamy
by Agent BM
Summary: Creamy is back for revenge, this time with an army of oreo clones. They overthrow Vanellope and her family and literally kick them out of Sugar Rush. Vanellope, Rancis, and their kids now must take back their game from Creamy's rule. Will they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**The Rise of Creamy**

**I don't own Wreck It Ralph**

**Captain Creamy belongs to me, so do Lucy and Kevin Fluggerbutter**

(Abandoned warehouse somewhere in Sugar Rush, 5 am)

Creamy, former captain of the oreo guards that worked for president Vanellope Von Schweetz. He went crazy having to work for a girl, and he tried to kill her, he failed. Years later after she got married and had kids he tried again, he failed. Now he's ready for another attempt he's sure will work. He was putting a machine together, this machine when finished, would clone him and he would create an army of oreos. He would then use that army to overthrow Vanellope and take over the game. He put together the final pieces of his machine

"I hope this works" said Creamy

He grabbed a machine gun and stepped into a tube. The machine activated and from another tube, oreo clones of him stepped out holding machine guns. They formed into lines and stood awaiting orders. Creamy cloned over 250 copies of himself as a start. When the process was done, he stepped out of the tube and attached a cape to his back to distinguish him from his clones.

"Greetings clones" said Creamy

The oreos saluted him

"At ease, question, what is the name of the girl we all hate?" asked Creamy

"President Vanellope Von Schweetz" said the oreos

"Correct, she has been in charge for far too long. I say it's time to relieve her. What is our mission?" asked Creamy

"Overthrow President Vanellope and family, kick them out of the game, take over sugar rush" said the oreos

"Correct again my brothers. You all have my training inside your heads since you're all me. When it was just one of us we were defenseless, when we brought killers into her home we were arrested, but now, with more than 1 me, we will overthrow Vanellope and her family from power and we will scare them so much with our numbers that they won't come anywhere near this game ever again, and that is a fact" said Creamy

The oreo clones raised their guns and cheered

"Long live Creamy" shouted the oreos

"Let's move, get them while they're still asleep" said Creamy


	2. Chapter 2

(The castle)

It was now 6 am, the castle was quiet, guards with guns and spears were positioned around the outside, Vanellope and her family were sound asleep in their beds. Cars were driving up to the castle

"Hey, something's coming" said a guard

In the cars were Creamy and his army of clones. One oreo grabbed a gun on the roof of the car and opened fire at the guards, mowing down a few guards. The guards with guns opened fire

"We got hostiles" shouted a guard

"Don't let them get too close" shouted another guard

The guards took down 2 cars, the clones in those cars were instantly killed. Creamy Popped out of one car with a bazooka and fired at the castle doors. The doors blew open.

"They breached the castle, sound the alarm" shouted a guard before being impaled by a spear

A guard opened up a box on the wall and sounded the alarms all over the castle. The family was woken by the alarms loud noise and flashing red lights. They all stepped out of their bedrooms.

"What is going on?" asked Kevin

"It's 6 in the morning, do i look i want to be up now?" asked Lucy as she rubbed her eyes

"Morning kids" said Rancis sleepily as he walked up to them

"Why is the alarm going off?" asked Vanellope

The family heard gunfire

"Those were gunshots, are we under attack?" asked Lucy

"I don't know and i don't think i want to find out" said Vanellope

4 oreo guards with guns grabbed the family members

"The castle is under attack by oreos" said a guard

"We saw one with a red cape, we think it was creamy" said another guard

"Creamy, he's back again?" asked Vanellope

"Apparantly so" said a guard

The guards were shot down by oreos that jumped through the windows. The oreos surrounded the family members

"Freeze, don't move or we'll shoot" said an oreo

The family didn't move. Creamy walked between his clones and faced them

"Well well well, if it ain't Sugar Rush's royal family. We meet again" said Creamy

"What are you doing here?" asked Vanellope angrily

"Silence peasant" said Creamy

"PEASANT, I am the pres-

The oreos all pointed their guns at her face

"Shutting up now" said Vanellope

"I have come to take over your game, again. And to do that i cloned myself" said Creamy "But before i can declare myself king Creamy of Sugar Rush, i'm afraid i'm going to have to kick you out"

"What does that mean?" asked Kevin

"Boys, take them outside, show them what i mean" said Creamy

(Game entrance)

The family members were literally kicked out of the game one by one by the the oreos

"Ow" said Rancis

"So that's what that means" said Lucy

Creamy drove up to the entrance

"Sorry it has to be this way. And don't even think of showing your faces around here again. I want 3 guards in front of this entrance" said Creamy

3 guards blocked the entrance, each with a spear and machine gun

"Don't worry about your stuff, i had the pleasure of having your stuff packed into these small boxes" said Creamy

"What boxes?" asked Kevin

About 10 boxes of clothes, toys, and their belongings were thrown at them

"And don't forget your dumb dog too" shouted Creamy

A guard threw a cage at them, in the cage was Spike who was whimpering

"Farewell peasants, i have a game to rule" said Creamy before driving back in the plug

The family looked at the entrance to their game

"He kicked us out of our home" said Lucy

"Why?" asked Kevin

"I swear every time we've met he gets crazier" said Rancis

Vanellope stood up

"We'll beat him again, but not now, we have no weapons or anything, or even a plan once we get in" said Vanellope

"Guess we better find a new home, at least until we find out what we're gonna do about this" said Rancis

"I know just the place, grab what you can kids" said Vanellope

The family walked towards Fix It Felix Jr.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any oc's mentioned besides creamy, lucy, and kevin**

The racers, unaware of the castle takeover, stood in front of Vanellope's booth waiting for Vanellope and the arcade to open.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, i creamy number 572 am proud to introduce, our newest king, king Creamy" said a clone

Creamy stepped onto Vanellope's throne wearing a Gold crown covered in gems, his cape now had the letter C embroidered over it

"What happened to Vanellope?" asked Candlehead

"Gone, her and her family are banished from this game, FOREVER! I am your king, i rule this land now" said Creamy

"Why'd you banish them?" asked Honey Potts

"You seriously don't know who i am?" asked Creamy

"No not really" said Herschel Nougatson

"Oh, Well then, I am King Creamy, former captain of the oreo guards and former oreo for her royal butt. King Candy and i ruled this land together, but now that he's dead and she took over, i'm only an oreo, i've tried to kill her and that husband of hers twice and i've failed, but now i finally won, i rule this land again" said Creamy

"Bow down before the king" said a clone

"I'm not bowing down to you" said Taffyta

"Me neither" said Nougetsia

"Ok then, you can take that to human resourses" said Creamy

He pointed to a big scary looking man who cracked his knuckles. The scared racers bowed down to him

"Good, now man your karts and get ready to race, while i go and do some changes to this colorful land" said Creamy

(Fix it Felix Jr)

Ralph led Vanellope and her family to an empty house

"Thanks dad" said Vanellope

"Your welcome, sorry about your-

"It's ok, we'll get our game back, eventually" said Vanellope

"Ok" said Ralph

The family and Ralph moved the family's belongings into the new house

"Dad if you don't mind, we'd like some time to ourselves" said Vanellope

"Ok, see ya" said Ralph

Ralph exited the house

"Mom, dad, this isn't permanent, right?" asked Lucy

"Of course not, we just need to think of a plan to take our game back" said Rancis

"But how're we gonna get in, there's guards and we don't have weapons" said Lucy

"I know where we can get some weapons, but i don't have any money to get them" said Kevin

"What kind of weapons?" asked Vanellope

"Lightsabers, blasters, that stuff" said Kevin

"Well we'll just have to get jobs" said Vanellope

"Who's gonna hire us?" asked Kevin

"I don't know yet, we'll just have to do what we can" said Vanellope

Spike whimpered

"It's ok boy, we'll be back home before we know it" said Kevin

Spike licked his face


	4. Chapter 4

(2 weeks later)

The family members, all exhausted, stumbled into their home and collapsed on the couch. They managed to get jobs throughout the arcade, but they worked long hours and they were still a little short of money. Rancis worked in the game Restaurant Owner waiting tables at 3 different restaurants. Vanellope worked in Blazing Angels 2 fixing planes all day. Kevin worked at Star Wars Racer Arcade selling concessions to the people on planet Tatooine. Lucy worked at Super Back to the Future trilogy as Doc Browns assistant.

"So, how much did we make today?" asked Vanellope

The family counted their money

"Between food and expenses, we have enough to buy a couple lightsabers and 2 blasters" said Kevin

"That's it?" asked Rancis

"Yeah. Although we could just take all the money and buy all the weapons, but if we fail and end up back here we'll have no food" said Kevin

"We could just ask Ralph or Felix to spare some food" said Lucy

"Yes but-

There was a knock at the door

"Who could that be?" asked Vanellope

Vanellope answered the door, and standing outside were all the racers. Candlehead rushed up to her and hugged her

"Vanellope you need to come back Creamy is a monster and he's a big big meanie and-

"Slow down, what're you all doing here?" asked Vanellope

"We need you to come back, Creamy is ruining the game" said Taffyta

"Come inside, tell me what's going on" said Vanellope

All the racers entered the house and sat down on the floor

"Creamy has gone mad, he's made more changes than when Candlehead tried to take over" said Jubileena

"Again don't remember that" said Candlehead

"Creamy has created a huge clone army of oreos and they're everywhere, patrolling the streets, killing innocent people for small crimes. During game hours, everything is fine, but after hours, there is no sun or moon, the sky is red. Creamy nearly took everything away from us. he's prevented anyone from escaping" said Swizzle

"How'd you get out?" asked Vanellope

"My bots made a teleporter that got us out and landed us here. They sent us here before creamy and his troops destroyed them. He killed my loyal employees" said Taffyta sadly

"Taffyta i'm so sorry" said Vanellope

"We need to do something" said Gloyd

"We want to help but we have no weapons to get back in the game, we've been working our butts off for 2 weeks but don't have enough money" said Kevin

The racers reached into their pockets and pulled out 1 or 2 gold coins

"It's all we have left after Creamy gave us taxes, will these do?" asked Crumbelina

Kevin looked at the money and counted

"Yes" said Kevin

"So son, where do we get these weapons from?" asked Rancis

(Star Wars the Clone Wars: Planet Coruscant)

It was a dark night in Coruscant. Rain fell from the sky and low life criminals and citizens walked through the streets. The family walked through the streets wearing trench coats and fedoras. Kevin led them to a small diner

"How can i help you folks?" asked a droid

"I'm here to speak to Marco, i'd like to purchase some 'Jawa Jerky'" said Kevin

"Please wait here" said the droid before walking away

"Son how do you know this guy?" asked Vanellope

"Met him in Tappers once, saved him from choking" said Kevin

The droid came back

"This way" said the droid

"Stay here, i got this" said Kevin

Rancis, Vanellope, and Lucy sat down at the counter as Kevin went to the back. A 4 armed and 6 legged alien stood next to 4 crates, this was Marco

"So, you wanna buy some weapons?" asked Marco

"Yes, 4 lightsabers and some blasters" said Kevin

Kevin showed him the money

"You're short, 200 credits short" said Marco

"The deal was for 300 credits" said Kevin

"Times have changed" said Marco

"Ok, how about you give me the weapons for 200 credits or else i report you to the jedi for supplying the separatists with weapons" said Kevin

Marco had a worried look on his face and he opened the crates and took out a metal suitcase with 4 lightsabers inside

"These come from General Grievous's personal collection" said Marco

"Cool, how'd you get these?" Asked Kevin

"You don't want to know" said Marco before giving him the case and 4 blasters

Kevin paid him and went back to his family

"Got the goods and saved us 100 credits" said Kevin

"Good, Now how're we gonna get back inside?" Asked Lucy

"I know just what to do" said Vanellope


	5. Chapter 5

(Outside sugar rush)

The oreo clones stood guard around the entrance

"So, what benefits do you get working the gate?" asked one oreo

"I get to kill anyone i want" said another

"Well i-

The guards were shot dead by the family from a distance

"Well that went well" said Kevin

"You god damn-

Vanellope stabbed the dying clone with her lightsaber

The family rushed into the game. The sky was red, posters telling people to Obey Creamy as king were everywhere, searchlights shone everywhere

"What have you done to my game creamy?" asked Vanellope

The family moved quietly down the rainbow bridge. The castle was about 5 miles away. Giant spotlights shone out of it, and there were guards everywhere on patrol

"How're we gonna get inside? There's clones everywhere" said Lucy

An armored military car drove up behind them

"Follow my lead" said Vanellope

4 guards came out and 1 manned a gun on the roof of the car

"Hold it right there, you're under arrest" said the guard manning the gun

The family activated there lightsabers and quickly cut the guards down before they could shoot. 1 of them ran away

"But I just got promoted" shouted the guard before being shot by Rancis. The guards disappeared into thin air.

"Get in" said Vanellope

Everyone got in the car. Vanellope started the car and drove off towards the castle

"Kids, stay down. Rancis man the gun on the roof" said Vanellope

Rancis got up from his seat and loaded the gun on the roof. Vanellope crashed through the gate to the castle and Rancis fired the gun

"Eat lead you sons of glitches" shouted Rancis

The clones opened fire at the car. Vanellope drove the car in all directions around the courtyard while Rancis fired the gun at the guards. Lucy and Kevin snuck up from their seats every now and then and fired their blasters at the guards

"We almost got them all" said Rancis

The gun stopped firing

"Damn the gun's jammed" shouted Rancis

"Use your blaster" shouted Vanellope

"Oh yeah that's right" said Rancis

He reached into his coat and pulled out his blaster. He fired at the remaining guards. 1 jumped at the car and pointed his gun at the kids. Lucy fired her blaster and the guard blew to pieces

"Good shot sis" said Kevin

"Thanks bro" said Lucy

All the surrounding guards were destroyed. Vanellope crashed the car through the castle doors and into the throne room where Creamy sat on Vanellope's throne

"Hello Cutie pie, one of us is in Deep Trouble" said Vanellope

Creamy pushed a button on the throne and suction cups were shot at the family's foreheads

"Welcome, i've been expecting you. I knew my clones were no match for you 4, so i made this machine" said Creamy

"What does it do?" asked Rancis

"I'm going to take some villains from your minds for you to fight, then i'm altering them so they won't be easy to defeat. And according to my readings i have my creatures" said Creamy

The family activated their lightsabers as Creamy pushed a button and 4 tubes came out of the ceiling. There was a bright flash and smoke as 1 by 1 different creatures or people came out of the tubes

"Have some candy"

"Wait, i know that voice" said Vanellope

Turbo's face came out of the smoke, and he was in his cybug form, but he was a little bigger than last time. A man in a dark suit with soldiers in blue suits stepped out of the smoke from another tube

"Hello pipsqueak, remember me?" asked the man to Rancis

"I'm sorry who are you again?" asked Rancis

"Don't you remember? You foiled my plot to get this arcade into drugs" said the man angrily before injecting himself with a needle that made his body grow stronger

"Mr Big, hey buddy, how've ya been?" asked Rancis nervously

"I'll feel fine when i crush your guts" said Mr. Big angrily

General Grievous and 4 of his magna guards stepped out of the 3rd tube

"General grievous" said Kevin

"Greetings, i see you have my lightsabers, i want them back" said Grievous

He took off his cape and 2 more arms detached from his arms. He took out 4 lightsabers and activated them. His Magna guards activated their electro staffs

2 unicorns wearing striped shirts and straw hats came out of the last tube

"He's Flim"

"He's Flam"

"We're the world famous Flim Flam Brothers, travelling sales ponies nonpareii" sang the 2

Lucy began to laugh followed by her brother

"What's so funny?" asked Creamy

"No offense but i don't consider these 2 big bad villains like the other guys here. I can kill you 2 in an instant" said Lucy

"I have to agree with you on that sis" said Kevin

"Seriously? Maybe this machine's broken, oh fudge" shouted Creamy angrily

Lucy and Kevin charged at the unicorns and stabbed their lightsabers in their bodies, but they didn't fall

"What the fudge?" asked Lucy

Flim and Flam laughed evilly at the 2 before punching them all the way across the room. They removed the lightsabers from their chests and tossed them towards the 2 kids

"Good show kids" said Flim

"Very good show" said Flam

"But i'm afraid you'll have to try harder than that" said Flim

The 2s bodies began to grow muscles on their legs and bodies and their eyes turned red

"Ok that i didn't expect" said Lucy

"ATTACK" shouted Creamy

**Big fight scene next chapter. I'd like to thank my friend Lexboss and Villains wiki for help with the villains Lucy will fight because i don't know too much about these pony creatures she likes. I'd also like to thank Villains wiki for all the other villains info, that'll help me with the next chapter. Anyway tune in next time to see how this fight will go. It'll be exciting**


	6. Chapter 6

Turbo approached Vanellope

"It's been awhile, i've been waiting years to get my revenge for what you and your bad breathed muscular friend of yours did to me" said Turbo

"Well you're not getting your revenge tonight" said Vanellope

turbo tried to grab her but Vanellope cut his arm off

"Ow, hey watch it, that arm is expensive, don't you know-

Vanellope glitched on Turbos body and cut off his wings

"Hey watch it will ya" shouted Turbo

Vanellope stuck her lightsaber in Turbo's head, killing him

"That was too easy" said Vanellope

Vanellope went to go help her son kevin with Grievous and his magnaguards

"You're going to be nothing but a puddle when i get through with you" said Mr. Big to Rancis

Rancis had just finished killing his soldiers

"I'm going to enjoy this" said Mr Big

He punched Rancis towards The flim flam brothers

"Hey man, a little space, we're dealing with this little girl right now" said Flam

Flam knocked him at towards a magnaguard. The Maganguard raised his electrostaff but was cut in pieces by Kevin

"Thanks son" said Rancis

Kevin blocked one of general grievous's lightsabers from hitting his dad

Rancis got up and glitched towards Mr. Big

"I'm so glad i can glitch now, because if i couldn't, then i couldn't do this" said Rancis

He glitched behind mr Big and stabbed him in the chest with his lightsaber

"How do you like them apples?" asked Rancis

Rancis quickly turned around and blocked a magnaguards staff from hitting him.

Kevin and Vanellope fought General Grievous while Rancis and Lucy fought Flim and Flam. General Grievous spun his lightsabers around, Kevin and his mom stood their ground. Grievous raised his lightsabers and Vanellope managed to cut off one of his arms. Grievous howled in pain before Kevin cut off another arm. Grievous blocked their next attempt to cut off another arm. He swung his Lightsabers at the 2

"Prepare to die" said Grievous

Kevin glitched under him and cut off another arm and blasted him from behind, killing him. Creamy saw what was happening and randomly pushed buttons on the throne. Things weren't going well for Lucy and Rancis, their attacks were useless against Flim and Flam

"We can't stop them" said Rancis

"Their muscles must be too strong or something" said Lucy

Their horns glowed green and they lifted the family off the ground

"Hahahahahaha, you lose" said Flim

"What should we do with them brother of mine?" asked Flam

"Let's toss them back outside the game and kill them there" said Flim

"Great idea" said Flam

Suddenly racer Ron Cinnadon jumped in through a window with a sword and stabbed it into Flims body. He stabbed it in his body repeatedly

"Hahaha, nice try whoever you are" said Flim

Ron had gotten through the muscles and blood started coming out

"Ok i'm serious please stop" said Flim scared

Ron cut Flims head off and looked towards Flam. He ran away but with the help of Vanellope and her family, they were able to defeat him.

"Thanks Ron" said Rancis

"We couldn't leave our friends here to die" said Ron

"We?" asked Vanellope

Next came racer honey potts and her honey bees and 2 workers John and Louie. Next came Herschel Nougatson holding a gun and oreo shield. Next was a racer unlocked about a month ago, Reese Caramel, she busted in through a window carrying a gun from a dead clone. Next came Gloyd and swizzle, Taffyta and Jubileena, Crumbelina and Sticky and Minty, all the racers busted in through the windows, weapons aimed at Creamy

"Well i see you brought friends, i guess they'll all have to die" said Creamy

"You can't kill us all" said Candlehead

"Yeah you need us" said Reese

"I have clones of you all being made as we speak, i don't need you. And now you must die and then i take your jackets as trophies of my success" said Creamy before pushing a button and the tubes from his machine lit up

**What happens next? Find out next chapter. Now for some crediting**

**Reese Caramel: Jubileena**

**Herschel Nougatson: Captain Alaska**

**Ron Cinnadon: Smokescreen2814**

**Honey Potts: VickyT36**

**Please review and i'll see you all soon**


	7. Chapter 7

**Had to do a lot of research and come up with some creativity for the villains in this chapter, but i think i'm ready to start this chapter. But first i'd like to thank Youtube and villains wiki for help on how these villains act, fight, and work. Now let the chapter begin, and don't forget to review**

Smoke blew out of the machines and more copies of Flim and Flam came out

"We're the world famous Flim Flam-

All the Racers shot them until they died

"Seriously, is that the best you can do?" asked Lucy

"Is that the best i can do? Sorry, wrong button" said Creamy before pushing another button

Smoke blew out of the tubes again, out of Vanellopes tube came something that looked like a terminator she's never seen before, it had 6 arms wielding gatling guns, shoulder mounted plasma cannons, a strong and bulky looking body, the head of a t-800, and tank treads instead of legs to move around. And the machine was about 10-15 feet tall

"Ok, this could be a problem" said Vanellope

Out of Kevin's tube came about 3 creatures that looked like giant praying mantis's, these creatures were known as Acklay from Star Wars Episode 2. Following them were more Magnaguards that came from Rancis's tube. The acklays hissed at the racers.

"I can only imagine what creature comes out of my tube" said Lucy

An evil laugh came from Lucy's tube. A creature with the head that looked like a donkey, body that looked like a dragon, and made up of a bunch of different animal parts flew out and smiled evilly

"Hello Racers" said the creature

"Ok time out, you, weird dragon thing, what are you?" asked Kevin

"What do you mean what am i?"

"You look like some freak of nature" said Kevin

"Kevin stop-

"I am Discord, the spirit of-

"Spirit of what? Looking like an idiot, i've seen villains more creative looking than you" said Kevin

"Kevin shut up" said Lucy

Discord snapped his fingers and a sound proof cage appeared over kevin. Kevin banged on the door but no one could hear him.

"Now if i can continue, i am discord, spirit of chaos, and by the looks of things i can sense something cool's about to happen, although those mantis things could use a little touch up, and that robot thing"

Discord clapped his hands and the acklays grew bigger, the magnaguards armor grew stronger, and the terminators guns got bigger

"Nice touch" said Creamy

Discord poofed up a red reclining chair and sat down eating a bag of popcorn

"What're you doing, get out on that floor and kill someone" said Creamy angrily

Discord snapped his fingers and Kevin was removed from the soundproof cage and replaced with creamy

The mega terminator fired its gatling guns at the racers. Ron picked up Flim and Flams hats and pushed a button on the top of them. Razor sharp blades came out of the rims. He threw them at the machine and cut off its plasma cannons. The hats bounced off the walls and cut down an Acklay. The creature howled in pain before Ron stabbed his sword in its head

Racer Honey Potts was cornered by 3 magnaguards. Her workers John and Louie ran up to help

"Don't worry boss, we'll save you" shouted Louie

The 2 fired their guns at the magnaguards, but to no effect. They were hit by their electrostaffs and collapsed onto the ground. The Magnaguards spun their staffs like batons and raised them to attack. Honey whistled and the guards watched as her Honey bees swarmed them. When the bees flew away the only thing left of the guards were their heads and electrostaffs

The tubes started spitting out more guards

"We need to take out those tubes" said Vanellope as she glitched away from an acklay

Herschel threw his oreo shield at wires hanging from the tubes and cut them in half. Sparks flew from the tubes, they were now useless. Creamy screamed from inside his prison, but no one could hear him. Discord saw that the tubes were useless and thought to himself for a moment.

Lucy had just finished cutting off the legs of an Acklay before Discord popped up in front of her with swirls in his eyes.

"You are now under my control little girl, look deep into my eyes, you cannot look away" said Discord

Lucy couldn't look away, her body and clothes lost their color and turned a dull gray color. Lucy collapsed on the ground

"Too easy, who else should i control?" asked Discord

He looked towards Candlehead and Reese who were firing at the mega terminator. he teleported them near him and grew another head. His eyes swirled once again. Reese looked away but Candlehead didn't, she turned gray before collapsing. Reese raised her gun and fired but discord's body grew holes to avoid the bullets

"Well that didn't work" said Reese

Discord placed a finger on Reese's head and drained all the color off her body, thus putting her in his control. Gloyd saw this and tried to help her, but Discord did the same to him

"Oh how delightful this little game is, i should've brought my camera" said Discord

All the magnaguards and Acklays were dead and destroyed. The mega terminator still stood, the racers weapons were useless against the machine

"Cover me i got an idea" said Kevin

The racers fired all their weapons, Kevin ran for the machine and glitched inside. About a minute later the machine's head popped off and it's weapons lowered powerless

"Bravo bravo, what a great show you have put on, but i'm afraid you aren't finished yet" said Discord

"Yeah, we still need to handle, whatever you are" said Rancis

"I'm not supposed to be anything specific, and you can't get me, at least not yet. You have to get through your friends first" said Discord

Lucy, Reese, Candlehead, and Gloyd got up from the ground. Lucy turned on her lightsaber and the other 3 aimed their guns at the other racers

"What have you done to them?" asked Kevin angrily

"I simply put them under my control, it's not that hard when you're me" said Discord

"Lucy" said Vanellope

Lucy walked towards her mom and swung her lightsaber at her but missed

"Lucy what do you think you're doing?" asked Vanellope

"Whatever i brainwashed her to do, kill them all, this game will be mine by morning" said Discord before sitting back on his chair


	8. Chapter 8

The brainwashed racers started their attack. They fired their guns at the other racers and Lucy tried to kill her mom with her lightsaber. The Racers held the brainwashed racers off while Vanellope confronted her daughter

"Lucy, stop what you're doing" said Vanellope

"You're not the boss of me, you're not my mom" said Lucy

"Yes i am your mom" said Vanellope

"I have no mom" said Lucy

"Please, Lucy, try to remember who you are, you're my daughter, you look like me-

"LIES" shouted Lucy before swinging her lightsaber at Vanellope but she deflected it

"Please, i don't want to kill you, please, look into your mind, remember who you are, you're Lucy Fluggerbutter, my daughter, I helped you when you had that bully, remember? Having you and your brother was one of the best things that's ever happened to me" said Vanellope

lucy lowered her lightsaber and some of her color started coming back

"It's working, keep making her remember" said Rancis

"Lucy, i'm your brother, Kevin, please keep remembering who you are, remember the time travel adventure we had? Or the time we had that bet? Come on please remember who we are, we're your family, and we love you" said Kevin

Lucy's colors came back on her body everywhere except her head

"Look at your shirt, has a picture of a pony on it i think, i got you into that so you could leave me alone to play a video game i bought. I regret finding that show for you but it's what made you who you are, remember that?" asked Kevin

The color came back to Lucy's head and she collapsed. Vanellope picked her up

"I'm sorry" said Lucy

"Guys, a little help here, apparently killing them just makes them angrier" said Swizzle

"Try to make them remember who they are" said Rancis

"Gloyd, remember the fun times you me and Rancis had with our bros for hire business before it shut down? Or what about that one time you replaced Rancis's shampoo with hair removal shampoo?" asked Swizzle

"I'm still not happy about that" said Rancis

"You got your hair back" said Swizzle

Gloyd laughed and all his colors came back on his body

"Candlehead, remember me, your best friend Taffyta? Remember the time you made cookies for everyone and we had a big fight over them? Or the time you ran out of candles so i got you new ones?" asked Taffyta

Candlehead lowered her gun and her colors came back on her body

"Now we just need to help Reese remember" said Vanellope

"Good luck, nothing will make me not want to kill you" said Reese before firing her gun at Candlehead and Taffyta

"Reese Stop, please, it's me, your best friend Jubileena, remember what i did for you when creamy took over?" asked Jubileena

Reese started remembering who she was but not enough, only her legs got color back

"Creamy took your home away when you couldn't pay his taxes , you only had what was on you. I took you in, kept you warm, fed, safe from the clones at night" said Jubi

Reese's colors came back all over her body. Reese dropped her gun, ran over to Jubi and gave her a hug

"I'm sorry, i don't know what got over me, you're my best friend and i nearly forgot who i was" said Reese

"It's not your fault, it's his fault" said Jubi pointing to discord

"Well, you may have defeated my little helpers, but you won't get me, if you haven't noticed yet i'm nothing like that tv counterpart of me" said Discord

"Oh yeah, how?" asked Lucy

"I can do this" said Discord before breathing fire at the racers

The racers backed away

"And this"

Discord shot lightning bolts out of his hands and destroyed a wall, and electrocuted creamy

"This could be a challenge" said Lucy

"Racers, kill that, Thing" shouted Vanellope


End file.
